<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freed by secretgraviety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151768">Freed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgraviety/pseuds/secretgraviety'>secretgraviety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tears, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgraviety/pseuds/secretgraviety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But you did, you just gave up on me.”</p><p>“Did you hate me? For giving up on you?”</p><p>“Like I have the right to do it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ttttthank yuo for reading [ugly sobbing]<br/>This is actually based on my RP plot in twitter, and I can't help but making it into fanfiction...<br/>Also english isn't my first language so I apologize for the mistakes! m(__)m</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>